1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a network resource allocating method and a computer program product thereof, and more particularly to a network resource allocating method for a residential gateway, and a computer program product thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The guarantee of the quality of service (QoS) is very important to a network with the limited capacity. In practice, there are two methods of realizing QoS guarantee. The first method is to provide a lot of network resources, and to adopt rich and safe additional devices to meet the requirement of expected high data flow. The second method is to require users to reserve the bandwidth, and the bandwidth reservation is accepted under the precondition of reliable services. However, no matter which method is adopted, a high costs is to be considered, and the condition that the peak data flow exceeds what is expected cannot be handled. Furthermore, it is also very time-consuming to deploy additional network resources.
The QoS may also be regarded as a control mechanism, which provides correspondingly different priorities for different users or different services, or guarantees the service performance to reach a predetermined level according to different requirements of the application program. Typically, the implementation of the QoS depends on the apparatuses of the customer premise equipment and the central office. In other words, when the network resource competition, such as the bandwidth bottleneck, occurs, the customer premise equipment and the central office need to cooperate with each other to complete the bidirectional QoS.
In addition, as to QoS of the downlink network resource, its bottleneck usually relies on the central office, such as a telecom operator. Therefore, the QoS is usually implemented on the apparatus of the central office. For example, different services may be classified into different priority levels. Then, a predetermined bandwidth is reserved for the high priority service. However, if the reserved bandwidth is too high, the problem of bandwidth wastage occurs when the high priority service is not used. Furthermore, if the reserved bandwidth is too low, the QoS of the high priority service cannot be guaranteed.
The above-mentioned method of realizing QoS is substantially based on fixed QoS rules, and cannot respond to usage states of various services. Furthermore, the typical customer premise equipment lacks the authority to directly control the apparatus of the central office to make corresponding modification. So, the QoS implemented on the apparatus of the central office encounters the inconvenient usage problem in practice.